


Junkyard Dog

by Alilwhiskey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Werewolves, basically mako adopts a wolf, just social dynamics, that happens to be junkrat, theres no heat cycle with this fics abo dynamic, werewolf ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: "I just really wanted a fanfic where Roadie had a pet werewolf that was Junkrat. I might add more to this fic but for the most part its kinda done." - Whiskey





	Junkyard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> "I just really wanted a fanfic where Roadie had a pet werewolf that was Junkrat. I might add more to this fic but for the most part its kinda done." - Whiskey

There was a bright flash, the squall of rubber against asphalt. Then nothing but darkness. He felt cold. Cold and unable to move. Willing his limbs to move but they wouldn't. He couldn't hear anything other than his own breathing. Then complete silence...

Ana was stirring honey into a cup of hot earl grey tea when the clinic's phone rang. She had just opened the clinic that morning. Without hesitation, Ana answered the phone. "Mother knows best Clinic, this is Ana. How may I help you?" Ana had been running a small, quaint medical clinic for years. Tending to people and the residential wolf population living amongst them.

She almost dropped her tea when the occupant on the other end of the phone told her about the gruesome scene they stumbled upon. "Bring him in right away! I'll meet you out front!" She hardly gave the phone time to hang up before she was pulling on her coat and running for the front door.

Tires of a pickup skid to a stop on the gravel in the front of the clinic. "He's bleeding bad, ma'am. Whoever did this wasn't at the scene when I arrived.." The southern accent of the man from the phone call rang out as soon as he caught site of Ana. When the door to the passenger side of the truck was pulled open, Ana was met with the bloody and matted blonde fur of a wolf huddled in a ball. 

"Bring him inside, quickly!" The older woman threw open the front door and ushered the man as he carried the unresponsive wolf. Carefully laying him down on the designated table once inside. The man would have stayed but he had a job to get too and he trusted the wolf in Ana's care. She didn't leave the wolf's side to see the man out. Instead, quickly began to clean the wounds and remove the matted fur. 

One look at the wolf's right side limbs, she knew they'd have to be removed. Mangled badly from an obvious hit and run incident. Ana refused to consider it an accident. Not everyone liked having wolves living amongst them as companions and would find anyway possible to cut them down. She was certain the hit and run was on purpose. 

It took a few hours but the wolf's limbs were removed and cleanly sutured. She vaccinated him for rabies and took blood for blood work. Hoping to learn more about the unknown wolf in her care. His blood work showed he was from the wolf population in Australia and had been exposed to some source of radiation at some point. Further searching, and a scan for a microchip, also exposed that he was unregistered with no identifiable owner.

"A stray, huh?" Ana brushed a hand through the wolf's, now clean, blonde fur. "You're such a cute little thing. Underweight but adorable. Hard to believe no one's adopted you yet." She was quiet for a moment. Before letting out a sigh as she went to the back to begin working on prosthetics for the wolf. "Lucio and Hanna probably would be thrilled to have a new play mate." She convinced herself.

"Alright my little blonde furball. Looks like you're going to be coming home with me." It wasn't anything new to Ana that she decided to adopt the stray. Hanna and Lucio had come to her as strays and now they lived happily with her. Properly cared for like her children. As the last piece was put into place on the prosthetics, Ana moved from the back room to check on the wolf. Stopping dead in her tracks at the site of a toll, lanky blonde man laying on the table where the wolf use to be.

"You changed back? Oh my god you are still just as handsome as you are when you're a ball of fur." She thought for a moment as she watched the still sleeping frame. "Your prosthetics might be a problem now though." Back to the back room she went to rework the prosthetics. Just in time, Ana thought as she put the new prosthetics in place. The sleeping frame stirred, the affects of the sedation were wearing off. 

"Hopefully you'll stay put long enough for me to fill out some paperwork." Ana moved across the hall to began filling out medical paperwork along with a wolf adoption form when she heard crashing and shuffling sounds coming from the wolf's room just moments later. As quickly as she entered the room, the tall blonde was gone and the room's window left wide open. Despite the mess and the man running off without payment, Ana just smiled. She knew they'd probably meet again someday.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Junkrat panted through the pain as he fled the place he felt captive at. Not daring to turn and look back. They've taken his limbs, he feared losing more then that if he stopped running. Though he did glance down between his thighs as he ran. "Oh good. Family jewels still intact." Rat cackled until a groan of pain shut him up. He needed to lay low and out of sight until his limbs healed. He tried remembering what happened before he woke up in that place. 

He remembered running from a butcher that night, after he stole some food from the man's shop. He hopped a brick fence and was running across the street and then there was a bright flash and... nothing. Junkrat stopped in front of a run down shed and ducked inside. This'll have ta do until me arm and leg heal I 'spose, He thought. Letting his body sink to the floor and curl in on his self.

It took a month or two before his limbs fully healed and using the prosthetics became second nature to him. He was worried the prosthetics wouldn't cut it when he swapped forms. His worries were proved wrong when he found himself wandering the city for food one night. There was a restaurant nearby that often tossed out scraps to the strays that sometimes came by. Junkrat was a regular there. 

"G'day!" He happily greeted the man who was setting out some leftovers in paper trays on a foldable table. The grey haired man always did try his best to make the leftovers presentable for the strays. He'd gladly let the strays come inside to eat but most of the guests didn't like the presence of strays. They believed all wolves should be paired with a human owner. Wolves still were not given the full rights as humans but things were changing little by little over the years. 

"Ah! There you are, liebling!" The man bellowed happily, his facial expression turned to concern when he noticed the prosthetics. "Mein Gott! Are you alright?!" His full frame moved past the door and his hands came up to inspect Junkrat's prosthetic arm. If anyone else had done that, he would of bitten them but Rat trusted Wilhelm. "'s alright. Doesn't hurt anymore. Can't remember what happened." Junkrat looked down and tugged at his cargo shorts with his flesh hand.

Wilhelm was concerned but he didn't pry further. Instead he held up a plate of Rat's favorite, prime T-bone steak. The lanky blonde looked up with grin ear to ear and a wagging bushy blonde tail. "Eat up, liebling." Wilhelm's spoke softly but proudly as Rat took the plate and sat on a folding chair. Wilhelm left Junkrat to eat in piece. He watched the civilized world walk past as he gnawed the bone. 

A suited man and his wolf companion walked past the restuarant but stopped when the wolf caught sight of Junkrat. The man looked from his wolf to Rat and gave him a disgusted face. It was feint but Junkrat heard the man make a comment about Wilhelm feeding strays and how disgusting it was and how he'd tell his friends and family to never eat here again. It hurt to hear that but it made Junkrat furious. 

How dare this snotty suit insult his friend. Junkrat's hair bristled as he spat out the bone. Standing to his full height, he retorted with a growl, "What the bloody fuck ya lookin at?! Ya got a problem with me, say it ta me face ya cunt!" The man's wolf companion was snarling at Rat and the man looked appalled by the outburst. The man's face turned from shocked to devious as he held up a hand and snapped his fingers.

The man's wolf companion charged down the alleyway at Rat. He barely had time to shift form to match that of the attacking wolf before he was knocked off his feet. Fangs sunk into his furry shoulder and shook. Rat dug in his claws to the concrete of the alley way and pushed hard up against the brick wall of the restaurant. The wolf let go with a yelp and gave Rat enough time to bolt from the alley. 

Wilhelm was running outside just in time to see Rat flee into the park with a suited man and his wolf chasing him. Rat fought hard against the other wolf but the man's wolf had size and strength against Junkrat. In the world of wolves, size and strength meant everything socially. The biggest and strongest wolves were alphas. Alphas refused to leave their owner's side and rarely participated in games like betas and omegas. 

Betas were more of a social cross between alphas and omegas, they would play games but always be within earshot of their human. Omegas loved playing games with their humans or with other wolves but had the tendency to wander off from curiosity but would always return to their human or pack. The suited man's wolf was no doubt an alpha rank. Even though Rat was of the omega rank, he didn't let that stop him from baring his teeth and starting fights even against opponents well out of his league.

By the time the cops showed up, Rat had made his escape as the suited man called back his wolf. Bloody and battered, he slumped against a tree in the park. Thunder rumbled above. Ah great, beaten to hell and back and its gonna rain. Rat was exhausted as he shifted from wolf to a more humanistic form. "Fuckin snotty bitch." Rat grumbled as he shifted to lay on his side. "Least the tree'll block out some of the rain."  
\---------------------------------------------------

Mako was on his way home from work at his mechanic shop when he noticed two wolves and a suited man run across the street to the park. The blonde wolf looked really beat up. He stopped his bike with intentions to help the man with the wolves. Chances were it was probably a rookie wolf owner with two aggressive wolves that didn't get along. That was until the man and the grey wolf emerged from the park but the blonde wolf did not. 

Mako watched on with disgust. Did the man leave the wounded wolf to die? Not on his watch. The larger man moved deeper into the park, looking for the blonde wolf. The rumble of thunder overhead nagged at him, reminding him that he's riding home on a motorcycle. Mako was about to give up and come back tomorrow when the sound of snoring caught his attention. 

He rounded a large oak tree to spot a beaten up blonde sleeping at the base of it. From closer inspection, he could see the blonde fur tufted ears and fluffly tail. The wounds on the man were obvious bite wounds. "So yer the blonde one, huh?" Mako was glad to see he was alive, he was dreading coming across a dead wolf. With care, Mako plucked the scrawny man up. "Damn ya weight practically nothin."

He was careful not to wake the sleeping blonde as he carried Junkrat to his bike and held him in one arm, steering with the other to keep him from falling off the bike. Mako made it home just in time as it began to pour. He set the blonde down and began tending his wounds.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Junkrat wasn't sure how long he's been asleep. What woke him was the soft crackling of fire and the feel of his body resting on something soft and comfortable for once. His eyes fluttered open, met with the site of a warm fireplace and a faux white fur rug. He shifted with a grunt of pain and looked around the room. He was laying on a soft roll out bed next to a leather arm chair. 

A large man was sitting in the chair, reading a book. There was something around Rat's neck and the fingers of his flesh hand came up to touch the spikey leather collar around his neck. His face scrunched up in disgust and he was about to tell the big man off when the other spoke in a rumbling tone.

"'S not on ya to make ya feel owned. Put it on ya ta keep ya from bein sent to the shelter." Junkrat looked confused. Mako continued to explain slowly, "That suited bloke and his wolf. Told the cops ya attacked him outta no where. Cops would of been lookin for ya if I hadn't of found ya." That's when it made sense to Rat. Strays who acted out aggressively, or were accused of aggression, were sought out by the police and taken to special shelters to be evaluated. If wolves didn't pass their evaluation, they were sentenced to death or life in captivity. 

Rat's thoughts and feelings were conflicted. This man saved his life but at the same time he was a stranger. He looked away and must of been picking at his bandages when he felt a large hand petting his head gently. Instantly Rat reeled back with a bite to the man's thick finger. Tasting a bit of copper on his tongue. Mako barely flinched at the display, he knew the blonde was fearful. "'S alright. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Mako's tone was calm and soft. 

He didn't even try to pry the blonde's teeth from his finger. Instead, he patiently waited. After a moment, Junkrat let go of Mako's finger slowly. But to his and Mako's surprise, he licked the bitten finger. His broad, flat tongue apologetically lapped at the wound. Mako could of sworn there was a faint shade of pink coloring both their faces but just smiled at the other. 

"Got a name?" The larger man asks. The blonde looks up, his amber eyes locking onto the man's piercing blue ones. "..Junkrat." There was a rumbled chuckle as the larger man spoke. "Suits ya.", he moved his hand to rub Rat's scalp softly. "Name's Mako." Rat let Mako rub his head and even pressed his head further against the other's palm. "Mako? 'S nice name."


End file.
